Awkward day
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Gene and Phineas are having a kinda awkward day. FinnyXGene


"Where's Phineas?" Brinker asked when Gene sat next to him at the lunch table. Gene sighed.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Gene admitted, "I haven't seen him all morning. When I woke up this morning, he wasn't even in his bed."

"Really . . . Oh! Leper, have you seen Phineas?" Brinker asked when Leper approached the table. Leper's brunette hair swished as he shook his head no. Gene turned his head and looked at the crowded cafeteria, his eyes searching for his friend.

"I'm going to go check outside." Gene announced as he got up from the table. Brinker nodded with an okay and then Gene went through the double doors of the cafeteria.

He searched every picnic table outside and didn't see Phineas. Going by a hunch, Gene began walking through the school campus, making his way to the tree.

Sure enough, Finny was leaving his back against the tree, fast asleep. "Finny!" Gene said as he approached his friend. Finny jumped and put his hand over his chest as it rose and lowered, his heart rate increasing. He exhaled deeply before saying anything.

"You scared me Gene." Finny said, slowly getting his heart rate back to normal.

"I scared you? You scared me!" Gene said. Finny jumped up from his seat on the ground and looked at Gene confusedly. "I haven't seen you all morning and I've been looking for you all day so far."

"Really?" Finny asked incredulously, "Wow . . . What time is it anyways?"

"It's twelve o'clock, lunch started twenty minutes ago." Gene informed him. When Gene mentioned lunch, Finny's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." Finny said, faintly blushing and scratching the back of his head. Gene couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle of laughter. "Let's go get lunch," Finny said, putting an arm around Gene, "Onward! To the lunch room!"

When they got to the cafeteria, it was empty save a few of the lunch ladies that worked there. "C'mon Gene," Finny said, tugging him towards where the line for lunch would have been. _I wonder where everyone is . . . _

"Why are you two still in here?" A very authoritive voice said from behind them. Gene and Finny recognized the voice and their thoughts were confirmed when they had turned around and saw Substitute Headmast Patchwithers. Gene took a step back, deciding to just let Finny work his 'magic' and get out of trouble. _Again._

"We missed lunch and we're hungry, sir. Unless of course you don't care whether or not we eat. I mean, there are people in the world who are cruel like that and like seeing people suffer. Although, I feel like you aren't one of those people because you're one of the kindest administrators in the school." Finny explained. Headmaster Patchwithers smiled at the compliment.

"I . . . I suppose. Get some lunch then get back to class. Don't worry, you will recieve a pass." He said. Finny smiled.

"See, I knew you weren't one of those people." Finny said before turning and going to get some lunch. Gene followed after him.

They both picked up trays, put some food on it, payed for it, and sat down at one of the tables to eat.

"Why were you sleeping by the tree Finny?" Gene asked before taking a bit of his chicken sandwhich. Finny finished taking a sip of his milk then explained.

"I woke up early this morning and I decided that I wanted to watch the sun rise. I sat down by the tree and dozed off for longer than I expected by accident."

"And no one said a thing?" Gene asked.

"Well, no one was outside at the time and you know no one but us visit that tree."

"Oh yeah . . ."

"I was going to ask you to go with me this morning but I didn't because I knew you had that test and you didn't want to miss it. How was it by the way?"

"It was okay I guess. You do know that you're going to have to make up that test now, right?"

"Yeah but it's okay since I get another day to study," Finny winked at Gene and Gene rolled his eyes.

"**No talking, eat.**" One of the lunch ladies ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Finny answered then took a bit of his ham sandwhich as did Gene.

After they got done eating and got their passes, they began walking to their class.

"So what are you going to do today?" Gene asked when they approached the door to the English class.

"I'll probably sleep all day in our room. If not, I'll be by the tree relaxing. Find me after class, 'kay?"

"Okay." Gene replied. Finny started walking away and Gene opened the door to his class room then quietly took his seat once he gave the note to the teacher.

Class was incredibly boring and Gene was relieved when the bell rang, telling him the school day was over. Gene went back to the dorm and on the bed, sure enough, was Finny asleep. Quietly, Gene walked to his bed, set his backpack down on it gently, and then crept over to Phineas, pondering ways to wake him as he stepped. He decided on yelling in his ear to wake him up so when he got close to Finny, he leaned in closer to the 'sleeping beauty.'

The door opened behind him. "S-sorry to interrupt . . .!" Someone apologized quickly. Gene turned and saw Leper slam the door shut, his face was beet red. Gene was confused, interrupting what?

"Gene?" Finny asked from below his head. Gene turned his attention back to his friend on the bed. "What are you doing?" Finny asked, his warm breath touching Gene's face. Gene hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to Finny's face. He could see every flawless detail on his handsome face, every strand of his carmel colored hair. Gene hadn't noticed that Finny had no shirt on and being so close, he saw how defined Finny's muscles were, his skin complimenting them by being so perfectly tanned. Suddenly, he realized why Leper had said he was interrupting something.

Gene quickly stood up straight, embarrassed. Finny slowly sat up in his bed. "Were you about to . . .?" He asked. Gene's face became flushed.

"N-NO! I was going to yell into your ear to wake up to scare you but I paused because Leper opened the door a-and I hadn't really realized I--" Gene was cut off by Finny.

"It's okay. It was on accident. No need to get all flustered Gene." Finny said, getting up from his bed. He patted Gene on the head and then smiled.

The door opened and in the doorway stood Brinker. "Leper said that something disturbing happened in here." Brinker said. Gene's blush increased.

"No, nothing was happening. There was just a misunderstanding. Gene was trying to scare me and it had looked like he was about to kiss me. No need to be alarmed." Finny explained for Gene.

"Okay then. I had thought it had sounded a bit weird." Brinker mused.

"S-sorry Gene and Phineas." Leper apologized from behind Brinker. Brinker stepped to the side and let them see Leper.

"It's okay, it was only a misunderstanding, it happens all the time." Finny said, smiling. Gene nodded. Finally, his face was cooling down a bit and only a little bit of red color remained in his cheeks.

Brinker left and closed the door behind him. Gene exhaled and plopped down on his bed. "You okay Gene?" Finny asked. Gene nodded.

"I'm fine." He said, smiling. Finny smiled warmly back at him, his emerald eyes soft and caring. He reached out and caught Gene's cheek in his hand and he began massaging it lightly. Gene blushed more. _What is he doing?_ Finny's hand was removed from his face and Finny began laughing.

"Ha! You looks so cute when you blush!" Finny teased him. Gene looked down at the floor. Finny reached out and grabbed Gene's arm, pulling him up. "C'mon, today the _Super_ Suicide Society of the Summer Session meets today!" Gene smiled then came out of Finny's grasp. Finny grabbed a shirt that was hanging out of one of the dresser drawers and quickly slipped it on. Gene instantly noticed it was Finny's 'famous' pink shirt.

On the way, they managed to get Chet, Bobby, Brinker, and Leper to come to the meeting as well.

"So does anyone not want to jump out of the tree tonight? Speak up now cowards." Finny asked, leaning against the tree. Leper's hand slowly went into the air, signifying he was not fond of this idea. Chet also raised his hand awkwardly.

"Why do you two not want to jump?" Finny asked them both.

"I-I just . . . I don't want to get hurt . . ." Leper answered timidly.

"Chet?" Finny said, expecting an answer.

"I don't want to get these clothes wet."

"It's not like you wear the same ones every day, you can get them washed."

"I don't want to go back to my room soaked Phineas!"

Phineas sighed. "Fine then, you two don't. Everyone else, up the tree. Gene, you jump after me."

"Of course." Gene remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Wait a second before going up." Finny said. Gene nodded his head. Finny pulled his shirt off of him and hung it on one of the low branches. Gene was going to do the same to save his shirt but he didn't because he'd feel inferior when compared to Finny. He couldn't deny that Finny was good looking, no matter how gay it sounded. He looked perfect.

Everyone climbed the tree, save the two that didn't want to go, and jumped out of it, making a splash as they hit the water. As night came, everyone got out of the water and started leaving. Only Gene and Finny were still at the tree. "Let's stay here for a while, it's a nice night." Finny had suggested. Gene accepted the idea.

Finny began climbing the tree once again. "Jumping out of that thing again?" Gene asked.

"Yeah." Finny giggled, "C'mon Gene, jump too!" Gene gave in and climbed the tree as well.

"Want to jump together?"

"um . . . sure." Gene said.

They both got further out on the limb. "Are you going to countdown?" Gene asked.

"Yeah," Finny said, "on 5! One . . . Two . . ." Finny didn't say the rest for he grabbed Gene by the wrist and pulled him with him as he went off the branch into the water. They both hit the water then came to the top, laughing.

"You ass." Gene laughed as he splashed Finny. Finny just kept on laughing.

"C'mon, let's go, it's getting too dark now."

They waded out of the water, Phineas grabbed his shirt, and they started their trek to the dorms. On the way back, without warning, Gene got his revenge on Phineas by trying to jump on his back but Phineas saw it coming and ended up grabbing Gene's legs when he jumped and Gene quickly wrapped his arms around Finny to stop from falling backwards. He was now getting a piggy back ride from Finny.

Gene submitted to the piggy back ride and rested his head by Finny's neck. Finny was so warm and kinda cuddly too. "You tired?" Finny asked.

"Mmhmm." Gene said, shutting his eyes.

"Well just relax. We'll be back in the dorm in about ten minutes."

"Okay." Gene said. Without even thinking about it, Gene rubbed his cheek up and down on Finny's soft neck. Finny stopped walking and a shiver ran down his spine from the contact. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to." Gene apologized.

"It's okay." Finny said. He exhaled deeply then began walking again. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't." Gene promised.

They got back to their dorm and Finny let Gene gently fall back onto his bed as he let go of his legs. Gene got up and went over to the dresser. Both boys got out their pajamas and started changing into the warm, dry clothes.

They slipped into their beds then they turned off the light.

"Good night Gene."

"Good night Finny."


End file.
